The Pain In Their Hearts
by Moon That Shines
Summary: When on of the flocks old friends pays them a visit, she has a mission, kill the flock. But can old wounds heal? Then, when she's faced with a decision there's only one way out...kill or be killed.


**Okay, I was thinking on what if The Flock had a different old friend, who they had left behind at the school, and she came back, only to kill one of the flock. She's Nudge's first friend outside of the flock, and the scientists enhanced her to be better, stronger, and faster than the flock.... but she has one mission.... to kill Fang.  
But somethings come back from the past, changing things in the future... and She realizes that she has a huge derision to make.  
Kill or be killed.**

* * *

Chapter One

It's raining. I knew that they'd come here, I even know how to destroy her. My training has been non-stop. I'm top of my class, and my emotions

helped me get there.

I'm better, faster, and stronger than her, Maximum Ride. My mission is to kill the freaking oh, so wonderful Flock.

I have everything that I need, even abilities. Such as: super speed, I don't feel any pain, but I can heal myself in a matter of minutes, I know every

dirty and clean martial art move in the world, and I'm inhumanely beautiful. I know your weakest point just by looking at you, without much effort, I

could kill you. i could even turn invisible.

I stopped thinking, scolding myself for it. What was I thinking? Angel could read my thoughts! Nothing mattered to me anymore, anyway. After I

killed her, the Flock would find a way to kill me. I looked up, just as they swooped down, just like always.

Just like when they left Ari and me. Well now it's payback time.

The scientists had altered my hearing, I could hear twice as better than the Flock, almost as well as Iggy. I had the sight of a cat, my eyes always

adjusting and re-adjusting to the lights.

I stood up, my dark jeans were soaked, and so was my jacket. My black tank-top underneath was dry. I tapped my high-heeled leather boots

against the ground. Then as soon as I seen the cave glow from the campfire they made, I ran the mile distance in three seconds, I was never out of

breath. I pulled the hood around my face tighter, and cleared my mind.

And listened to what they were saying.

"Come on guys, get to bed. I know that it's been a long day, but we have a lot to do tomorrow." Max said.

"Don't you think that it's weird that we haven't got attacked by an Eraser yet?" Angel asked. "Something's up."

"No, I don't think that it's weird, their just holding off for awhile." I said, stepping into the cave. The hood was covering my face so they couldn't see

me, but I could see them.

Iggy and Angel both frowned.

"Who are you?" Gassy asked.

"Well, first things are first." I said, ignoring the question. "How's life on the run?"

"Good," Max said, "You?"

"Oh you know as they say, 'Don't forget your past or it might come back and bite you in the ass.'" I said, "So who are you running from?"

"Oh you know the usual." Iggy said.

The Flock members hadn't moved yet, they all stood.

"Who are you?" Fang asked.

"Ah, Fang, Fang, Fang, when will you ever learn?" I said. "It's not nice to ask questions." I folded my arms.

"I think that you can make an exception." He said. Fang really hadn't changed much. He was taller, lean, had some muscles, and wore his usual

black. His hair was also black and longish, his eyes were dark too.

"Why can't I get one single thought from you?" Angel demanded.

"Because if I were to release the hold I have on them, your little head would pop like a bubble." I said.

Max clenched and unclenched his fists. "You better tell us who you are!"

"I'm an old friend, but you probably won't recognize me." I said, putting my hood down, I took off my jacket, and shook out my long, curly, and black

hair. My hair was super black like a raven; it reflected the light from the fire. My eyes were almond shaped, and heavy-lashed, and they changed

color. I'm tall, the same height as Max. My skin was perfect like porcelain with a faint blush on my cheeks.

"No way!" Nudge said. "I can't believe it! How did you get away from the school? I thought that you were killed! Oh my god!" she walked over to

me, but before she could touch me, I backed up, feeling angry.

"Don't touch me, Nudge." I snapped.

"Nudge, who is this?" Angel asked.

"You don't know? I'd recognize her anywhere, the white coats changed her voice a little so it's like-musical." Nudge said excitedly. Nudge was three

years younger than me, so my age made me the same age as Max, Fang, and Iggy. Nudge had darker colored skin and short brown hair. But she

was the same height as me.

"Um, can't see here! It'd be really nice if you'd give me a clue, or even better, a name!" Iggy said.

"It's Sapphire!" Nudge said. "Sapphire escaped!"

I sighed. "I didn't escape. I've been improved." I said. "Just like poor little Ari. But you left us behind Max."

"Improved my behind." Max said. "You're a freaking-" Max had long straight blonde hair, and had a simple face with brown eyes.

"What, Max? Can't stand that I'm better than you? That you're below me?" I sneered.

"What happened to you Sapphire?" Angel asked.

"Sapphire?" Iggy asked. "Is that-?"

"Yeah it's me Ig." I said.

"Why are you here?" Gasman asked. "What do you want?"

"Well, it's defiantly not you." I said, wrinkling my nose. "The same as anyone, but mine is more-personal. I'm here for both Ari and my revenge."

"Why him?" Max asked.

"Why Ari? Because you guys ran off with his dad, and because Jeb wasn't there for him, the stupid scientists made him into an Eraser. Ari is only

seven." I said. "Besides, if you're worried that I'm here for your boyfriend, don't worry, there's nothing between us anymore."

Max clenched her fists. "Fang is not my boyfriend!" she said, gritting her teeth.

"Really? You guys really play the part then." I said, smiling.

"You're not going to-kill us are you?" Nudge asked.

I didn't reply.

"So what are you now, Sapphire?" Gasman asked.

"Nothing you've ever seen before." I said. "You'll figure it out after I've killed your little friend, Fang."

"You're going to kill Fang?" Max asked. "I'll enjoy this."

"You're choice of weapon?" I asked.

"Myself." She said, getting into a fighting position.

"I choose me too." I said, walking in front of her, and getting into a fighting position, myself.

Everyone watched, not moving. Max was trying to buy time. So I looked for her weakness, it was her left wing, one good snap…

"So how does it feel to be controlled?" Max asked. "I want to know."

"No one controls me." I said, as she ran at me, I put my left hand into a fist, and ducked, turning away from her, in one swift motion then I kicked

the side of her leg, and she fell to the floor of the cave.

"One good thing about me is I don't feel the pain that you do. My pain isn't physical." I said, standing up.

"Really, that's not even human." Max said. "And what's with all of the riddles?"

I closed my eyes, turning completely invisible. The scientists had given me some of the better powers.

"I'm better than you, I'm the future." I whispered into her ear. "They don't need you anymore, Maximum Ride. I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to

kill your boyfriend. And this time, unlike the others. I won't fail." I picked her up, and slammed her against the wall, hearing the breath escape her

lungs. I smiled, feeling my eyes turn silver as I appeared. One of the Flock members started towards us. "Stay out of this!" we sneered.

Max tried kicking me, I didn't feel it, and I didn't loosen my grip either. I flipped her over my back, hers hitting the floor.

"I can't read her mind Max!" Angel said. "She's blocking me!"

I turned invisible again, and took a step back.

"I can't see her!" Gasman said.

"That's because I have Fang's new ability. The power of camouflage." I said.

"You're letting them control you." Fang said quietly.

"No one controls me!" I said.

"If no one controls you, then why are you killing Max?"

"If you haven't noticed Fang, she's not dead yet." I said. "Besides, you guy left Ari and Me. Were we not good enough?"

"That's not true!" Nudge said. "You were always good enough! Always! I know that we didn't take you, and I'm sorry, but you were always good!

You were better than any of us."

"I never took you along because I figured that you would have a chance." Max said.

"Lies!" I hissed. "Now Maximum Ride, you will feel as alone as I did."

"Sapphire, please!" Nudge said. "You wouldn't do this! This isn't who you are! Remember!"


End file.
